On single and multi-stage portable lifts it is common to add stability by extending reach arms and outriggers from the base. If the lift has front load forks or other load raising elements and does not have a rear counterbalance, it is known to provide a pair of ground engaging reach arms extending forwardly from the base of the lift on the outside of the forks for stability. However, if the load to be lifted is carried on a pallet, the pallet cannot be lifted if it is wider than the distance between the reach arms. This difficulty can be solved if the space between the reach arms can be readily adjusted sufficiently and the reach arms can be reliably locked in adjusted position.